Radiata Stories: The Rebirth
by LordGeneral27
Summary: It has been 10 years since the draw of the Human-Non-Human war. Jack Russell has perished at the hands of the Silver Dragon and Ridley Silverlake has returned home to Radiata Castle. This story follows Radiata Knight Captain Jake Hawkthorne III, a conflicted man in his journey for peace between the races and restoration of his Kingdom. A tale for all those who crave more Radiata!
1. Chapter 0

Radiata Stories: The Rebirth

Prologue: How long, it has been.

* * *

The world of Radiata. A land filled with beauty, mystery, and adventure waiting to be found. To a select "enlightened" few, this world holds nostalgia, adventure, and tales indescribable. To others, it is a forgotten or unknown book waiting at the back of a shelf of stories unbeknownst waiting to be read. What Radiata is most known for however, is the human kingdom of the same name. It is the most exceptional and oldest kingdom known to mankind to date. Built at the center of the world, this mighty human kingdom stands as a proud testament of human strength and tribulation in a world in which humans are but one of many races. You see, this world holds just more than human beings. Burly Dwarves, mystical Elves, fearsome Orcs and tricky Goblins are only a few of the races that encompass the world of Radiata besides mankind. Although, just only recently, did the war of the Human-Non-Humans take place, and change the world of Radiata, forever.

Due to foolish mistakes, greed and aggression; mankind pit itself against the combined forces of the Non-Human races of Radiata. Led by the Light-Elves and their leader, Zane the Eternal, the Non-Human Army marched against the greedy, war-mongering humans: Or, how the Non-humans saw them, anyway. Light-elves, dark-elves, dwarves, goblins of black and green, and orcs of green and red set aside their differences to stand up to the hostile Humankind. Likewise, the Humans saw the Non-humans as conspirators waiting to overthrow the greatest power in the land. To Humankind, the Non-humans were for the most part only monsters and savages. They saw first hand the ferocity and viciousness of the Non-humans as their beloved Radiata Knights were struck down in the fields of battle in times past developing and ever steady dislike and hatred. Stemming from the times prior of the Great Human-Elf War, tensions have always teetered on the balance.

Regardless, the mystical world of Radiata, has as of recent undergone much change. The War of the Human-Non-humans has ended in a draw. With massive casualties, financial burdens, and hate-filled hearts, the war has finally ended. The Humans have lost much in terms of numbers, Dagols, (currency of Radiata) and precious farmland. Many soldiers, knights, farmers, husbands and wives have been lost in the name of the Radiata Kingdom. Due to frequent skirmishes across the kingdoms borders and known continent, farmland once in possession of the humans has been overtaken by the Non-human offensive forces or left abandoned due to devastation. Due to the exuberant prices of war, the kingdom is left with few farms to feed its denizens, a looming debt to the crown and a shortage of knights. It was only due to the draft of all eligible men and women that Radiata managed to not be overtaken in the war. Young men and women from the ages of 18-27 were called to aid their kingdom in its most dire war to date. In order to bolster its future forces in case the war would last far longer than expected, King Jiorus, and Commander in Chief Lord Larks of the Radiata Knights, instituted a special program for teenagers aged 14-16 to be trained for the next generation of officers in the Royal Knights. Unfortunately, those aged 18 were forth immediately for training and soon after, combat.

Non-humans likewise, have suffered greatly. The Dwarves have lost their mountainous home known as "Earth Valley" and are know refugees in the Elf-lands. The stocky, bearded men now either smith weapons for war, or fight for their new cause. The Green Goblins have been almost wiped out after the loss of their guardian Parsec, the Fire Dragon. Leaderless as before, the few that remain are divided now into two groups: the few survivors that encompass Shangri-La, the green goblin home place, and those that still stand to fight for the Non-human cause. The Black Goblins, who live far to the cold North-western do not wish to further lose more of their own kind after suffering heavily in the war. They have seen how few of their Green-Goblins brothers remain and wish to not become extinct. The leader of the Black Goblins, Gruel, has recently petitioned to return home to the Goblin Haven and take with him all of goblin kind.

The red or as they are known today "Blood Orcs" and Green Orcs once more contend for their sacred homeland of all Orcs known as "Borgandiazo". Years ago, it was the home of the original brown-skinned orcs before the "Eraza Kut Kolah" in the Orcish tongue or "Great Division of Color" in the Common tongue, occurred. The leaders of the Blood and Green orcs Galvados and J.J. respectively, now state that the war is over and the time has come to settle their dispute once and for all for the sacred orc burrow. Meanwhile, Zane, the leader of the Light Elves and leader of the Non-human forces, struggles to keep balance of the alliance from crumbling due to insistent quarreling and managing the remaining forces. Fortunately for he, Gil, the right hand of Zane, and Clarence the Leader of the Dark Elves, continue to provide counsel, and assistance as needed.

The beautiful land of Radiata has been ravaged by war, and those that remain alive attempt their best in order to see tomorrow. The forces of both sides of this senseless war recover and await the future and the possibility of war on the horizon.

* * *

 **LordGeneral27: Well, there is the prologue ladies and gentleman. I hope it was entertaining or at least sounded like it was not written by a child xD. This is by far my all time favorite game and I have been on the bridge for years about writing a story for it. I hope that it can garnish some followers and readers and if so, I may have to continue writing it! I will definitely be looking for some off-characters for this story as well! Some may have important roles, some may just be a reoccurring background character :D. So please let me know if interested, follow and leave a review with some advice or likes/dislikes!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The King's Audience

* * *

"Radiata Castle. This place never ceases to amaze me" stated the ever-eager knight traversing the various hallways and corridors of the castle he had called home for the past 10 years. He stopped for a moment, upon the 6th floor balcony staring out of the window on his way to report to none other than the King himself. It was a breathtaking view of the Radiata capital in its entirety. Various jewelry and weapon shops, restaurants, homes, and people littered the tan colored brick streets as the sun was partially setting. The young man paused for a moment to fix the rubbing of his boot against the back of his slightly chaffed heel. It seemed that the battle of the falling heel of the sock would never end. Clad in a slightly scratched silver armor adorned with various navy covered cross like symbols of the Royal Knights in which he served, the man stopped for a moment to rest. His armor was that of the typical Radiata Knight Captain but with his own personal spin and color scheme. Various navy cross-like symbols covered the upper parts of his gauntlets, his boots, and his belt. All the while, the largest of them all sat upon the middle of his chest. His silver plate covered all of his vital spots so that he would not be defeated in one blow to a major artery. The spots that were in between, where covered with a thin, lightweight protective chainmail to prevent cuts, penetration and as a buffer zone beneath the plate. Though it sounded heavy to any who never wore it, it was smithed finely so that it was not overbearingly heavy, movable, adjustable, and stylish. With every step he took, his navy cloak emblazoned with the head of his symbol, the hound, (Doberman Pinscher) swayed behind him like a feathers and leaves falling from a bird's nest. His brown hair was shaved short to the sides but slightly combed over at the top like a crew-cut as some might say. His full brown beard was evenly trimmed and aligned as it reached out from his face about an inch. As he began to step towards the entrance of the king's audience chamber, a soft but energetic voice called out to him from the other side of the circled hallway.

"Oh Jake, please wait!" called the ever so lively Belflower.

She approached curled silver hair and all. Her hair worn in a curled pig-tail style was complimented by her pale skin, and an overly pink dress. She smiled a very genuinely happy smile that one could not help but smile back to.

"Princess Belflower, good evening to you" stated the young man as he bowed and spoke at the same time.

"You do not have to be so formal, you know." teased the princess. "We have been friends for ages."

Jake could not help but laugh at her comment. She was right. From the days of his induction to the Radiata Knights Captain School or R.K.C.S., the princess had always come to watch and oversee the progress of the knights. They were roughly the same age, he and she. Jake being that of 24 and Belflower just passing her birthday at 26.

"What brings you to my father's audience chamber this evening? It is getting quite late you know. And tomorrow is quite the busy day considering the newest recruits will finally be placed into their brigades" she said as she adjusted her pearl-earrings.

"Well, it is still sun-up and it is nothing too interesting my lady" half-smiling, he replied "I have a message for your father from the townspeople meeting of today. It seems they are having more concerns with more burglars, thieves and robbers residing in the sewers as of late. Various parts of town are noticing an increase in theft, burglary, and property damage."

She looked at him slightly flustered before quickly stepping in to slap his single hound adorned shoulder pad. "Not of interest to me? Of course it is! I am the future queen you know. I wish for this kingdom to prosper as well as my citizens live in safety and happiness" retorted the princess.

Jake scratched the back of his head while trying not to get caught up in his words "Right right, forgive me, princess. It is just something you know your father and Lord Larks would not want you finding out about.

Belflower sighed but knew exactly what he meant. She knew that he meant no harm, but nevertheless she does not want her friend to leave her in the shadows on current events. Wavering her hand as if brushing away the conversation, "Fine fine. You told me anyway despite them not wanting me to know, but, forget about the secrets you wish to hide, and tell me about your excitement about your new brigade members!" stated the quickly mood-changing princess.

Jake began to step towards the king's chambers out of fear of losing too much time and not being able to deliver the message. He turned as he fixed his cape catching his heel "I am quite excited. I am only 24 years old, my lady, but I feel as though my life is passing by quite quickly. I am ready to begin my new journey as a brigade captain and not just a man who bears the title "captain" without actually possessing a brigade."

Belflower laughed slightly at his joke about life. They were still in their prime, both the knight and the princess. "Well then" she laughingly retorted, "You best get going old man before you have to retire."

Quickly correcting her, one of her personal guards called out "Princess, please do not let Raymond hear you speaking so informally. He will have our heads if he finds out you have been speaking like this again. Your daily talk with the townspeople as your alter-ego Arnold is really taking its toll" sighed the guardsmen.

He nodded, smiled and bowed in that order, and made a quick jog for the audience chamber. Belflower thought to herself, turning and smiling, (I know he did not say as much,but I know it his dream is coming true. I can only imagine his eagerness.)

"Now entering, Captain Jake Hawkthorne III, captain of the Royal Radiata Knights 27th Division the 'Bleu Chien Brigade'" loudly proclaimed the royal guardsman. Jake approached the throne of his Majesty, King Jiorus Radiata. The leader of all humans on the continent of Radiata and the most known name across the land. He was an elderly man who supported a stern but easy-going face scattered with wrinkles. His moustache was thick and as silvery white as his regular-styled hair. His fairly tan complexion matched his grey hair quite well. He sat on his throne, fist against cheek and acknowledged the young Captain.

"You may rise, Captain Jake." he stated.

"Thank you my lord." the young knight replied as he arose from his kneeling position.

"I have brought a message for you my King, from the meeting between Lord Larks, myself and the various townspeople that came today. As well as my first hand report."

The king motioned for one of the guardsman to receive the letter. "I will attend to the letter later, captain. I wish to hear your report first. I am a more interested in our conversation of it than the knights formalities of letter writing." The king stated as he sat up.

Jake nodded quickly and replied.

"Yes, your majesty. It seems that as of recent, vagabonds have taken to the sewers. It seems that more and more thieves, burglars, bandits, and all of the like are taking more and more refuge as we speak. On top of that, they are traversing the underground Path of the Spider and appearing in various parts of town and pilfering, looting and destroying property across the four districts my Lord. To make matters worse-"

"You mean to tell me the sewers are not cleaned out yet?" the King slightly angered by the report and not intending to make a pun that the guards in the room chuckled slightly at before averting their gaze from the maddened king."

"No, your Highness, those underground are apparently avoiding the patrols or the patrols are not having luck. There is even talk of bribery-"

The king laughed as he cut of Jake. His tone of laughter indicated this was not a joking laugh, but that of a angered one. "What is Larks doing? I am told repeatedly that the sewers and its "hooligans" are being dealt with accordingly. This thorn in my heel is beginning to become less of a pester and more of a problem."

Jake nodded. "I know you are upset, my lord. It angers myself as well. I have spent much time amongst the various guilds and townspeople and after listening to the complaints today, I feel responsible as well for not having the problem solved."

The King shook his head as he spoke, "You are in no way responsible, Jake. You have helped lead a few of those patrols as well. If anything, I am the one who should be at fault for not having solved this disaster."

Jiorus sat back further in his seat. "These days I feel like I am losing my grip on this kingdom to be frank. My people are being plagued by crime and the more I try to fix it, the more it gets out of hand." The older man said as he rubbed his forehead.

Jake has been close with the royal family ever since he befriended Belflower many years prior. Once you become gain the favor of a princess, it is only a matter of time before you are allowed to sit in on important matters.

Jake lowered his head and quickly raised it again. Before he could speak the king continued. "Has there been any word on more Golem units?" Surely, the king thought aloud, more of those gargantuan golems would scare more people into second guessing a life of crime. Jake thought a moment before giving his answer.

"Your majesty, I was about to bring that up. The funding for more golems is quite expensive. Vareth is asking a great deal for more golems, I am afraid. Even though they are a part of the capital, Vareth is charging alot for the materials, manpower, and time it takes to produce them leaving the crown a heavy bill. They will cost a heavy sum, although they will be quite useful." Then, it came to Jake like a thought forgotten returning at the most opportune time.

"Your majesty, if we sent in a few "test" golem units to help clean up the sewers, I am sure we may see some results instead of the current state that we are in at this moment. According to the letter I received from my acquaintance Ursula, she has developed a few new golem units for above ground for quicker patrols. We could possibly rotate the older ones used above to the Path of the Spider, and use the new ones in place of the old." Jake was a bit out of breath after that long-winded sentence.

The king sighed before speaking "At this point, anything is better than continuing as we are, son. As long as they do not cause a cave-in, I permit them. Although there will need to be approval from the small council."

Jake quickly tapped his gauntlet to his chest. "I will deliver the news as soon as possible, my lord. Surely in the coming weeks alongside new recruits, we can clean up Radiata."

The guards once again laughed at the pun.

"Very well then, my boy" Jiorus exclaimed. "I will leave you too it. You are free to leave when you are ready. You seem to have some facts now to present this case to Larks and the others. Also, get some rest, son. Tomorrow is a big day for you new captains." The king chuckled.  
Jake smiled and bowed and thanked the older man before departing.

* * *

 **LordGeneral27: Hey gang. This was my first chapter of an actually detailed fanfic. I hope I did not bore anyone reading. I tried to give it a serious atmosphere without kind of going too cheesy or cliche. I am open to any feed back, good or bad (Just don't crush my soul lol xD JK) I will answer questions as I go if any arise!**


End file.
